


Just Call

by KetamineKendra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetamineKendra/pseuds/KetamineKendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drunk when he punches in the wrong number. Instead of his brother's annoyed voice, there's a completely different voice on the other end. It's still annoyed, though. At least it seems to come out of a nice guy, willing to give a stranger a ride home. </p><p>And make breakfast. </p><p>And return a wallet. </p><p>And maybe a lot more, if Dean can figure out how to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and it seemed like everyone in this freaking city was in this bar. Dean was bumping into people every time he moved and he could barely hear the music. In all, it was the last place he should have gone when he was in a bad mood, but he fixed his bad mood by drinking as much whiskey as he could in the first hour of being there. Now, he was content. 

Or, he was, until he was coming back from the bathroom and heard someone talking shit about Bobby. Dude was saying that Bobby was too old to know what he was doing and that he’d overcharged for service. Normally – when he was sober – Dean could ignore it and just tell himself the guy was an idiot. Tonight, for whatever reason – probably the alcohol – he couldn’t. He went up to him and said some things that he probably shouldn’t have. In the end, both of them were forcefully ejected from the bar and informed that their tabs would come to them in the mail. 

They broke apart from each other and Dean reached into his pocket. When he pulled his phone out, though, the screen was cracked and it wouldn’t respond to anything he did. His other pocket held exactly one dollar in change, so he stumbled his way over to the payphone. Until he saw it, he hadn’t even realized they were still around. Weren’t they all taken down now that cell phones were so common? Well, he needed it, so he guessed it was a good thing it was still around. 

He was looking at the little numbers, so little. When did they get so tiny? Weren’t the buttons bigger before? It wasn’t until he was actually looking to dial something that he realized he wasn’t sure where the buttons were. He shut one eye and that seemed to help with the double images. Slowly, he pecked at the numbers that were supposed to connect him to Sam. 

“Please insert seventy five cents.” 

That voice sounded annoyed, but Dean shoved the quarters into the slot. Then it started to ring and Dean knew he was just a short lecture away from going home and sleeping in his own bed. When had he gotten so drunk? 

“Hello?” 

Dean spit out the first thing he thought. “You’re not Sam.” 

“No, I am not.” The deep voice, slightly scratchy, wasn’t Sam and Dean couldn’t figure out why. “Is there a reason you are calling me and expecting me to be someone named Sam?” 

“’M at the Roadhouse and ’m too drunk to drive. Calling my brother to get home.” Dean leaned against the side of the phone and closed his eyes. He really just wanted to be in his bed. How many shots had he taken? Six? Seven?

The voice sighed. Who’s voice was that? “Hang up and try to call him again, then.” 

“Can’t.” Dean moaned in frustration. “No more money.” A soft click sounded, but he didn’t think too much of it until it was followed by a very annoying sound. Dude hung up on him. Who just did that? Why do it when Dean so obviously needed help? Angrily, Dean sunk to the ground, still leaning against the phone. He’d just have to sit here long enough to be sober. That wouldn’t take too long, especially if he took a nap. Naps were nice. 

It seemed like a second later that he was being shaken. He shoved at the hand on his shoulder and then blinked blearily up at the person it was attached to. It was just a blurry shape, really, but he assumed it was a person. “What?” 

“Are you the man that called me earlier? Looking for Sam?” 

That deep voice was back. Dean blinked and nodded slowly. “Who’re you?” 

“Castiel Novak.” He held his hand out, as if he wanted Dean to take it. “I am here to take you someplace safe.” 

Probably, Dean shouldn’t go along with strangers, but he was tired and his head was starting to pound. He took the hand and let the other man pull him up. He didn’t stay standing for long, at least not upright. Castiel let him rest against his arm as he hurled all over the cement. When he finished, his mouth felt like a toxic waste site and he wanted to be in bed even more. “Sorry.” 

Castiel just grunted and then directed him to a silver car. Dean knew he should know what kind it was, he was a mechanic for Christ’s sake, but he could really only take in color as his head pounded and his eyes wanted to close. All he knew for sure was that after he was in the car, the window opened and sweet blessed air poured through it as they started to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean could feel his brain trying to crawl out of his eye sockets, so he kept his eyes firmly closed for as long as he could. It didn’t turn out to be very long, though, because he had to piss like a fucking nightmare. He felt like it was just going to explode out of him if he stayed where he was. Finally, he was forced to admit defeat and he carefully twisted his body so that he could sit up. 

This was not his bedroom. It wasn’t his living room, either, and it definitely looked like a living room. Maybe a den? There wasn’t a TV. So how the hell had he gotten into a house he didn’t recognize? That wasn’t the most important thing at the moment, though. Definitely second place on the important scale. First was the fact that if he didn’t move, he swore he could feel his bladder slowly ripping apart inside of him. 

It took a minute to find the bathroom. Dean didn’t know where to go so he just picked a direction and moved in it. Eventually, he stumbled across a bathroom. As he was using it for its intended purpose, he noticed there was a condom wrapper in the trash next to the toilet. Had he slept with whoever owned this house? He couldn’t have, could he? He was still in his clothes and he’d woke up on the couch. 

That was a mystery that could wait to be solved. Dean finished up and then blew his nose, which burned. He must have thrown up last night. Thinking of that, he grabbed the bottle of mouthwash out of the medicine cabinet and rinsed twice. That made him feel a bit more human, so he took a deep breath. 

Was that bacon?

The smell of bacon is a strong one, a smell he could follow for miles. So, Dean followed it to a kitchen, where he spied a dark haired man in a tee shirt and a pair of black jeans that looked like they might have been pressed. At least, they looked a lot crisper than any that Dean owned, though the color would have hid any stains. Bacon popped and sizzled as Dean watched him cook it and scrambled eggs. 

“Uh.. Hi.” Dean felt like an idiot, but what was he supposed to say? He didn’t remember getting here, he didn’t remember what they may or may not have done. He didn’t remember his name. 

“Hello, Dean.” He turned as he turned off the stove, pan of eggs in his hand. Seeing his bright blue eyes, Dean was suddenly faced with a few memories. The first was impossibly blue eyes staring down at him as he sat on the ground. He’d been sitting there after the number he’d accidentally called instead of Sam had hung up on him. 

A strong shoulder under him as he threw up in a bush, after he’d told him his name and how weird it sounded when someone said it over and over again. Blue eyes looking down as he tried to nod to directions he didn’t remember. 

A name. 

“Cas, right?” Dean tried not to feel uncomfortable as a plate of eggs and bacon, with toast, was set in front of him. He couldn’t say no, because that would be rude, but why was he making breakfast? Wasn’t that what people you’d slept with did? Did they sleep together? Why would he make Dean sleep on the couch then?

He looked at him for a second, blinking a few times. “Castiel, but yes, Cas is acceptable.” 

Dean nodded as he sat down. Cas sat down, too, and started eating. It was harder for Dean, who was looking at it and really wanted to eat it, but felt awkward doing it. He needed to know what had happened last night. He stabbed a piece of egg with his fork and then took a deep breath. “Did we …”

Cas looked at him and then cracked a smile. It was a nice smile. “No, we did not do anything sexual. You were far too inebriated to even think about it, so no need to worry about your behavior.” 

“Okay.” Dean nodded for a second and then started eating. When he was finished, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was still unresponsive to anything he did, which just made him angry. Now he’d have to ask another favor of this dude. “Um.. Can I use your phone?” Cas pushed his white phone across the counter and continued to eat as he read a book. Who eats and reads? 

Before he typed in the number, Dean saw the time. “Shit.” Sam wasn’t even in the city. Saturday, from ten until four, he was an hour away helping Jessica do her food bank. He couldn’t call him to pick him up, because even if he answered he’d say he should have thought about a way home before he drank on a Friday night. 

“What?” Cas looked at him. 

Dean rubbed his forehead. “My brother’s not in town.”

“Did you need a ride from him?” At Dean’s nod, Cas put the book down. “I can give you a ride. I don’t mind.” 

Dean smiled. “It’s just back to the bar. I left my car there.” After that, it didn’t take long for them to get back in the car. They’d been driving for a few minutes when Dean cleared his throat. “I didn’t throw up in the car, did I?” 

Cas laughed as he shook his head. “No. There was a close call, but we were at a red light and you opened the door in time to miss my interior.” 

“Good.” Dean nodded and felt like a complete idiot. He’d done worse in Sam’s car, but it was Sam, his little brother. This was a complete stranger whose interior he would have had to have detailed if he threw up in it. His pride wouldn’t let him do anything else. When they got back to the bar, it was closed and Dean was pretty sure he saw vomit near the payphone. Apparently, he couldn’t hold his liquor as well as he used to. “Thanks, for everything.” 

Cas smiled. “You’re welcome. It was an interesting experience, though if you call me again, I ask that you not be quite so drunk.” With that cryptic comment, he drove off, leaving Dean slightly confused. What did that mean?


	3. Chapter 3

When Monday rolled around, he panicked. His wallet was nowhere to be found. Dean called the Roadhouse and he checked his car, but it must have been lost somewhere between the two, probably with Cas. Too bad Dean didn’t have a phone, since his replacement wouldn’t be in for another week or more. Hell, even if he had the phone, he didn’t have a damn number to call. 

He figured if no one called him about it by Monday, he’d just get a new one. Sam was over, though, and they were getting ready to grill. Dean pushed the minor worry aside and concentrated on spending time with his little brother. They lived near each other, but they didn’t always have time to see each other. They both worked all week, as well as Sam going to classes. On weekends, the taller Winchester tended to spend his time with his girlfriend Jess. Still, they did try to make time for each other at least once every two weeks. 

The steaks were just about finished, with two extra on the grill because Dean was a lazy bastard that could always eat them for leftovers instead of cooking later this week, when there was a knock on the door. Sam looked at him and shrugged as he drank his beer, so Dean walked around to side of the house where his front door was. 

Cas was standing on his doorstep. “Hey. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” 

The other man turned and smiled at him. “I was not intending to find you, but I was cleaning my house last night and found this.” He held up a black leather square. 

“You found it.” Dean grinned and stepped forward to grab it. “I was afraid I’d have to go stand in line for a new license.” 

“Now you won’t have to.” He smiled and then stepped off the porch. 

Dean wasn’t the nicest guy on the planet. He could be an asshole, actually, pretty easily. That was generally to people he thought deserved it, though. This just meant that Dean couldn’t just let him leave after he’d been nice enough to actually deliver his wallet back to his door. “Do you want something to eat? Me and Sam are grilling steaks.” 

He seemed unsure for a moment, but finally nodded. “Sam is your brother, correct? The one you were trying to call when you called me?” 

Nodding, Dean gestured for him to walk to the back yard. “Yeah. Little brother, even though he’s taller.” 

“I’m taller than one of my older brothers.” His voice sounded like there was a smile on his lips and Dean felt like he kind of wanted to see it. 

Once in the back yard, Sam stood to shake Cas’s hand after introducing himself. Before Dean sat down, he checked the steaks and found that they were done. He went inside to grab plates and the salad he’d prepared. If it was just him, he’d just eat the steak. Sam insisted on salads and more healthy eating habits for his brother, and Dean gave in instead of fighting with him every time they ate together. It was easier that way. He served everyone and passed out forks before all three men started eating, not bothering with talking much during the meal. 

Dean had gotten himself and Cas another beer before Sam took their plates inside and then stayed standing. “I gotta go. Jess wants me to the food bank early tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, so you can screw in the closet.” Sam rolled his eyes, but hugged Dean when he moved for one. 

“It was nice meeting you, Sam.” Cas’s voice was quiet. Had he spoken at all? 

Sam walked away, but Dean was relieved to see that Cas didn’t seem to be in the mood to do the same, instead staying in his chair and sipping out of his beer. It wasn’t like he wanted to be at a bar again, but Dean didn’t actually like spending every night alone, no friends or lovers or brother around. It got boring and it got lonely. 

After a few seconds of silence, Dean sighed as he stretched out more in his chair. “So, Cas, I never got to ask. Why’d you come pick up a stranger at a bar?” 

Cas shrugged. “For my brother, I suppose.” He set his beer down. “There were plenty of occasions that he called to get picked up. It was annoying, and it was even more so when it was a stranger on the phone,” He sent a mock glare in his direction, making Dean grin. “But, you had mentioned your brother. I couldn’t just leave you there. What if you did something stupid like drive yourself? I would have never forgiven myself if you had gotten yourself or someone else killed on the way home.” 

“I can’t guarantee that I wouldn’t have tried to drive home.” Dean nodded. “It’s been a long time since I was that drunk, but I hope I would have been smart enough to just stay there.” He smiled and held up his beers to cheer the other. “It wasn’t an issue, though, because you’re some kind of angel.” 

Cas just raised an eyebrow as he sipped again. After a few more seconds of silence, he set his beer down. “Was there a reason you were so drunk? And had blood on your knuckles?” 

Dean laughed. “The car I’d been trying to buy for the last six months got sold to someone else. So, I drank. Then someone said some things I didn’t agree with and I ended up in a fight.” 

They talked for a while longer, long enough for the light to slowly fade and for the mosquitoes to come out. Moving inside, Dean took their plates to the sink. He would have been free to leave, but Cas continued talking to him as Dean filled the sink with soapy water. When Dean grabbed the sponge to start washing all the dishes, Cas slid up onto the counter next to him to continue talking. 

As Dean washed dishes, Cas started rambling about things. A few times he laughed, though he rarely interjected. At least until a beer dropped into the sink with all the soapy water, splashing him across the chest and face with tepid water. He glared at Cas and then splashed a handful up at him, forgetting for a moment that this was not someone he knew very well. Cas didn’t seem to mind, though, because he laughed and then splashed more water at Dean. 

After they were both laughing, and soaked, Dean removed his own shirt and let it drop to the back of a chair. Then, he wiped his chest down with a towel. It was only after he wiped across his stomach that he looked up at Cas, suddenly realizing he was half naked. 

Cas’s eyes were too blue against his skin. He swore they looked like they’d been cut out of a summer sky. Right now, they weren’t looking into Dean’s green eyes, though, instead aimed directly at his chest. Dean cleared his throat and then handed the towel to him. “You should dry up.” Except, Cas didn’t take the towel. He took Dean’s hand and pulled him closer to himself with it. Once he got there, Dean found he didn’t mind so much because then Cas’s hands moved to around his waist and their lips were pressed together. 

No, Dean didn’t mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a heads up:
> 
> Personally, I don't always like to read the smut in stories. So, there will generally only ever be one instance of it in any of my stories. Also, I tend to separate them in my stories. This chapter ends in such a way that says that they 'def bangin' but doesn't actually have anything explicit in it. The next chapter will be the smut, with no important plot points in it. I just like to give a heads up so that if you are like me and don't feel like reading it, you can skip chapter 4 and go straight to 5 without missing anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut. Skip to the next chapter if you'd like, I don't mind. If not, give me critique?

They kissed for a while, long enough for Dean to feel like he was going to scream if he didn’t get touched soon. Then, Cas slid off the counter, carefully ensuring that his whole body pressed against Dean as he forced room between the taller an and the counter. “Where’s your bedroom?” The voice was deep and close and Dean couldn’t help the tight clenching his stomach did at it. Instead of speaking, he kissed him as he walked them to his bedroom. 

Once in the room, Dean dropped them both to his bed and then bit at Cas’s neck. Cas turned his head, opening the way for more bites and small kisses. When he stopped to tug off Cas’s sweater, Cas only waited a second to get his own teeth latched onto Dean’s neck. It sent a spark straight to Dean’s groin, causing him to press his hips hard down into Cas’s as he reached across to his bedside table to grab a condom and lube. 

Cas kissed him before digging his nails into his back as he pulled Dean’s shirt over his head. After that, they were a tangle of hands and teeth, biting and sucking at each other’s skin as they fought to get each other naked as quickly as possible. Finally, Cas pushed the condom onto Dean’s dick and then spread the lube before wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips. 

He was over Cas, dick pressed against his hole, but not taking it further because of the smirk on his face. He liked seeing the way Cas looked and he didn’t want to distract himself just yet. Cas kissed him before pulling back and looking at Dean with a defiant look. After raising an eyebrow, he tightened his legs, making Dean push forward and into him or risk hurting one of them. He moaned as Dean filled him, making Dean press just a little deeper. 

It wouldn’t have mattered if Dean had promised to go slow, it would have been impossible after that. Cas moved under him, pressing their bodies together and clawing at his back, and Dean had no choice but to move in him, hard and fast. They bit at each other between deep kisses, Deans hand between them to tease and stroke Cas’s dick. When Dean felt heat hit his stomach as Cas moaned and clenched around him, he moaned and let himself come as well. 

He pulled away from Cas long enough to throw away his condom and clean them up quickly. Then, he pulled out a few more condoms and raised an eyebrow at Cas, saying nothing. Cas just smiled and kissed him again, forcing Dean to roll over to his back, Cas above him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up naked and a little sore. He blinked at his ceiling for a few seconds before turning his head. But the bed was empty beside him. Dean sat up and looked around, but he didn’t see any clothes that weren’t his. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants that were laying on the floor, he walked out. There was no one else in his house, not in any of the rooms. 

He moved on with his day. There was no sense in dwelling on something like that, especially when it made things easier. Cas leaving just meant there wasn’t going to be that awkward morning after, where they tried to pretend it wasn’t awkward or exchanged numbers or anything like that. It was just over and it was easy. Dean smiled as he realized it. This was easy. 

On Thursday, he meet up with Sam for burgers, though Jess couldn’t make it. Her sister was having some form of emergency that Dean wasn’t curious enough about to ask if Sam knew anything about. Jess’s sister Sarah was hot, but there was something wrong with the idea of sleeping with her when Sam was banging her sister. 

“So, how did Friday go?” Sam leaned back in his chair and set his hands behind his head. When Dean looked at him oddly, Sam widened his eyes. “With Cas? He was still there when I left.” 

Dean looked at him for a second before he finally shrugged. “Fine.” 

After blinking for a few seconds, Sam signaled the waitress to bring them another beer. “Just ‘fine’?” He waited for the waitress to leave before he scoffed. “Dean, you tell me every sexual conquest, in detail. You’re telling me you didn’t sleep with Cas?” 

He rolled his eyes as he sipped at his drink. It was true that he tended to tell Sam all of that stuff, but that had been a few years before. A lot of the time, it was a way to quell the panic in his chest, because he made sure every story he told Sam was about the women he slept with. Since Sam didn’t listen very closely, and tended to ignore it, he’d been able to tell the same stories a few times instead of coming up with a new one when his latest ‘conquest’ had been a man instead of a woman. Thankfully, after Dad had died, he’d been able to come to terms with his own sexual preferences and Sam hadn’t cared at all when he’d said them. Apparently, he didn’t remember that a lot of the stories had stopped at that point. 

“Yeah, we slept together. It’s not a big deal.” Dean shrugged and drank more of his beer. 

Sam watched him for a second before he leaned close. “What happened?” 

Dean clenched his jaw because he was irritated, though not with Sam. Cas had just left. Who did that? “We slept together and when I woke up, he was gone.” 

Sam nodded and stayed quiet. When he realized that Dean wasn’t talking anymore, he looked around as he thought. “And that bothered you?” He finally said, the words hesitant and drawn out. 

“Yeah.” Dean glared. “Who just does that? It’s rude. He didn’t leave me his number or anything.” At first, he’d been fine with it. Then, as time went on, he realized that it really bothered the hell out of him. 

“So you’re angry because he Dean’d you.” 

“Dean’d me? What the hell are you talking about?” Dean glared at his brother. What did he mean? 

Sam sighed and looked at his brother with pity. It made Dean want to smack him. “When was the last time you brought someone to your house?” When Dean shrugged, Sam nodded. “You haven’t, since Benny. And it was Lisa before then.” Sam didn’t dwell on that, and Dean was grateful for it. He didn’t need to have that brought up again. “You always go to their house. And you always leave before they wake up.” 

“No, I don’t.” Sam looked at him, practically begging for examples, so Dean had to give them. “I didn’t do that with Cassie.” When Sam raised his eyebrow, Dean had to admit it out loud. “But I never left her my number and we left town two days later.” After that, he couldn’t actually come up with any more. He just knew he had them. 

“My point is, Dean, that you like to be the one that marks things as ‘fun but done’. This time, Cas beat you to it, and it irritates you.” Sam sipped his beer as his brother seethed. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it.” Dean ignored the petulant tone his voice took on. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Do you want it to be done?” Dean was stubborn, though, and he wouldn’t answer. After a while of complete silence, Sam sighed and changed the subject.


End file.
